Home Alone
by Fu uzumaki
Summary: Naruto is home alone while Sasuke is at work. What could he possibly do to surprise him when he comes home. I wonder Boy x Boy yaoi which means don't like, don't read. My first sasunaru story. Hope it's good. No Lemon srry i don't want to fuck up on my first time.


Hey you guys, it's me Fu Uzumaki and this is my very first sasunaru fanfic. I hope you all appreciate it!

WARNING: contains yaoi-boy x boy action also lemon

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, episode 3 would have ended differently if you know what I mean.

Home Alone

Naruto was just sitting on his shared bed of him and his boyfriend. Naruto had gotten a day off today but he was all alone because his bastard just had to get called into work at Uchiha Corp today. "Damn you Itachi, he was supposed to have the day off today" Naruto pouted. So he just sat in bed petting his cat Mikoto named after Sasuke's mom. "Ugh what am gonna dooooo…". He looked at Mikoto sleeping so soundly. Seconds turned to minutes as he gazed upon her. "That's it!" he screamed, starling the cat. "I can surprise my teme after such a long day of work, it's fool proof!".

_Thisismylineandmylinealoneev eryonebowdowntoit'smightiness_

Sasuke sat at his front desk as assistant manager of Uchiha Corp. His front desk was decorated with pictures of Naruto and him. It was their first date. Naruto was blushing madly while Sasuke was kissing him on the cheek. He was almost done with his paper work and ready to get back home to his sexy dobe. The Uchiha had not had sex for a whole 24 hours he was pissed and sexually frustrated. "Ok little brother it's time to go home" Itachi cut in. "Hn.'bout time." Sasuke grunted. Itachi smirked "Don't go too hard on him". "Stay out my of my sex life just because you can't get any" and with that he shut the office door.

_Thisismylineandmylinealoneev eryonebowdowntoit'smightiness_

Sasuke arrived to the Uchiha Mansion in a black Mitsubishi Lancer EVO. He was tired, stressed, and horny. His dobe had better be ready. "Dobe, I'm home~" "In the kitchen~!" (little Sasuke) 'looks like we're having sex on the table' When he made his way into the kitchen, he was adorned with one of the most sexiest sites he has ever witnessed.

Naruto was dressed in one of Sasuke's sweatshirts with the Uchiha crest on the front. His shorts were so short you couldn't see them under the sweatshirt. He had transformed into his kitsune form with red-orange ears ontop his head with nine long and and fluffy tail on the nape of his back. He was eating some orange flavored ice-cream but some got on his face, making him look so kawaii. Sasuke then swore that his balls were blue by now. "Teme you got back from work!" he got up from his seat and pressed his body against him in a bear hug. Said teme cursed under his breath as his groin pressed up against him. "I missed you you so much", he cupped Sasuke's clothed erection in his hand "in more ways than one" he moaned. He then licked his lips and kissed Sasuke passionately. They're tongues wrestled for dominance and saliva trickled down their lips as the made-out in the middle off the kitchen. "Naruto…" Sasuke moaned into the kiss. When they broke apart, he picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

LEMON SKIP (srry :P use ur imagination)

They collapsed on the bed panting hard as cum leaked out of Naruto's abused ass. "Sooo~ did I help relax from such a hard day?" Naruto purred.

"You could help me some more if we have another round…..or five"

"Your funny 'night I love you teme" and kissed him one the nose just to snuggle up to him and fall asleep"

"Love you too dobe" and with that Sasuke fell asleep.

He should definitely leave Naruto home alone more often if he got a kitsune in his clothes to come home to everyday.

Fu: Hey again everyone! This was my first fanfiction to start with since I got a new computer ***claps hands* I'm so~ happy! **

**I hope everyone sees this and takes a look at it**

**Tell if it's good enough for me to make a lemon or bad enough to just stop writing**

Sasuke: I second that

Fu: and~ you can shut up now

So yes leave coments and constructive critosium(sp?) plz.

Sasuke: if you can't even spell criticism, what makes you think your story's any good?

Fu: At least I wasn't orochimaru's bitch at one point. Ok ja-ne!

Sasuke: Hn. Lies bye


End file.
